


Haunted Hallways

by Oddly_terrifying_squiggle



Series: Billdip Festivals [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bill is protective of Dipper, Billdipfestival, Dipper Is Scared, Fluff, Haunted House, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Candy Chiu, Older Dipper Pines, Older Grenda, Older Mabel Pines, Older Pacifica Northwest, Pacifica and Bill don't like each other, The Author Regrets Nothing, This isn't on Tumblr but it counts to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle/pseuds/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle
Summary: (Still bad at titles)Mabel takes Bill Dipper,and their Friends to a haunted house .Bill and Dipper get split up from the rest of them and Dipper is comforted by tightly holding onto Bill.





	Haunted Hallways

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is for day 3 of the Billdip Festival! I will not be posting this onto Tumblr so feel free to do so if you wish to, I would greatly appreciate it as long as you credit me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Mabel sat behind the wheel of their car with Dipper in the seat beside her. The back seats were completely full, consisting of Grenda, Candy, a slightly annoyed Pacifica, and a slightly irritated Bill. Bill and Pacifica never exactly got along great, so they made sure to have Grenda and Candy between them. However, they still glared at each other, as if no one would notice.

Dipper squinted his eyes at Mabel with his arms crossed, “Why won’t you tell us where you’re taking us?” He asked before poking her cheek, “What do you have planned?”

Mabel giggled, “You’ll just have to wait and see when get there.” was her simple response.

Dipper was not about to take that for an answer. “Come on, Mabel what is so devious that you can’t tell us?” He kept prying.

“Dip-dop, you of all people should know that I won’t give in!” Her tone was challenging. 

“I’ll take that action,” He began to think. After a few seconds he thought he had it figured out, “Alright, based on the fact that you wanted us to be in costume and ready to trick or treat, along with the fact that you picked all of us up right away means wherever you’re taking us will have some kind of event and said event would take some time to complete.” He started.

Mabel gave him a slow nod, deciding that wasn’t too crucial of information. Dipper took this as a good sign, “The fact that you took all of us also means that this is some kind of group event that you wanted us all to share together, not something just for you, Bill, and I. And I know you would want to include him because this is his first Halloween and we wanted to do something fun for him.” Dipper continued, noticing Mabel’s lack of response. 

“And lastly, based on the route you’re taking, it seems we’re going to town square, which is where all the big town things happen. It’s Halloween so there are only Halloween related things there, like the hay maze, you don’t like mazes, apple bobbing, that wouldn’t take too long, the Halloween concert, which started an hour ago, and the haunted house.” He looked over at Mabel, she was chewing on her bottom lip.

“Which leads me to my conclusion, we’re going to the ha--” Dipper suddenly shot forward when Mabel slammed her foot on the breaks.

“Haunted house! Ha! Beat you to it!” She exclaimed. Dipper looked around, they were parked next to the sidewalk with said building not too far away.

“What! No, that’s cheating!” He shot back, trying to hold back the smile on his face.

The twins barely noticed the others in the back seats as they laughed. “I beat you fair and square, Dipper!” Mabel asserted herself, she took off her seatbelt and looked over at Dipper.

“Nuh uh, slamming on the break to interrupt me was not in regulation!” 

“We never made regulations!”

“Maybe if you didn’t drag out your monologue you would have made it, Dipper,” Pacifica chimed in from the back.

Before he could quip something back Bill did it for him, “Hey! You don’t get to say that! Besides, I’d like to see  _ you _ come up with an answer to something you barely have information on!” He pointed at Pacifica.

“Oh, yeah? Well, at least my true form isn’t a triangle!” She mocked him, ignoring Candy and Mabel, who tried to calm her down.

Bill let out a dramatic gasp as he put his hand on his chest, “How  _ dare _ you! I’ll have you know that triangles are one of the most powerful shapes out there!” 

“Alright guys! Let’s get out of the car! We don’t have all the time in the world,” Mabel butt in to make sure the two didn’t kill each other. She opened her door before getting out and opening the door for Pacifica.

“That could be arranged.” Bill grumbled as he took Dipper’s hand to to get out of the vehicle.   
  


The six of them trudged along the sidewalk, talking about their costumes and about who would get more candy. They debated on who would get the most scared in the haunted house. They voted on Candy, much to her dismay.

Once they reached the entrance Mabel went to buy the tickets. “Hey, Pinetree, what’s the point of a haunted house?” Bill asked after looking up and down the entrance. 

“Well, we go in and we have to follow a path, while we’re in there there’s noises and decorations and certain lighting and actors who try to scare us. We pay to go in and get scared. The ones in Gravity Falls usually take a while to end. Also, whatever the actors do, they can’t touch you, so it’s completely safe.” Dipper explained, but it only made Bill seem more confused.

“So you pay people… to terrify you? Even though you meat sacks hate fear and fear induced adrenaline? I don’t understand.” 

“Yeah, me neither, humans are weird. I should know,” Dipper joked, nudging at Bill’s arm. “But seriously, don’t hurt the actors, we might get scared or scream or I might cling onto you a lot, but under no circumstances do you hurt the actors. Unless, you know, they actually hurt you.” He gave him a serious expression.

Bill nodded, “Okay, I understand.”

Mabel ran back to where the others were and gave each of them a ticket. They got in line to wait for their turn to enter. Dipper noticed that there weren’t many people in line yet. They didn’t have to wait long for the lady at the front to let them in. As soon as they entered the dark hallway Dipper reached for Bill’s hand, he had a feeling he wouldn’t let go of it soon.  
  


They were well into the haunted house, Dipper and Bill had somehow gotten separated from the rest of the group and Dipper was practically part of Bill’s side by now. The demon had his arm tightly and protectively wrapped around the other.

The two slowly walked through the dark hallway. Every door they came by creaked open, just enough to reveal dark nothingness, and when they passed them they would slam shut, never failing to make Dipper flinch. Bill let Dipper claw tighter into his sides each time, even if it did hurt Bill was never sensitive to pain. He could feel him tremble under his grasp and it only made him want to hold him longer. They reached a door at the very end of the hallway. Bill stared intently as it began to open, he felt Dipper bury his face in his chest. They prepared for a jumpscare when the door fully opened. Any second now.

Dipper opened one eye as he looked up then slightly loosened his grip on Bill, “J-Jumpscare?...No jumpscare?” He quietly stuttered. He moved one of his hands to Bill’s, the other held it tight as they took a slow step forward.

Dipper suddenly let out a high pitched scream and Bill broke out into a run through the door when a blurry figure jumped out from the doorway. The demon dragged his Pinetree with him, involuntarily letting the adrenaline get to him. Neither got a great look at what jumped out at them, maybe it was some kind of ghost murderer, they were sure it had some sort of weapon. 

They ran into a room with bookcases and a fireplace. Bill took them to a corner where the bookcases were. Both of them leaned against the wall to catch their breath. They never did let go of each other’s hands. After a while they looked at each other, that’s when something clicked. They processed what had just happened. Bill chuckled which led to both of them breaking out into laughter. The demon stepped closer and wrapped his boyfriend into a tight hug. They collapsed onto the floor as they continued to laugh. Dipper found the hug more comforting than anything, he was scared and this was a reminder that Bill was here. He was here with him. It was funny in a way. Just a while ago he would never ever in a million years have expected to be here with  _ him _ . 

Bill pulled away to look down at Dipper. The Pines twin smiled up at him and tilted his head, he ran his hand through his hair. He looked up at Bill, adoration in his eyes.

“What?” Bill snickered when he noticed Dipper’s expression before looking away, a light pink creeping onto his cheeks. 

Dipper crooned, “Oh, nothing, just thinking about how crazy all this is. I mean, you tried to  _ kill _ us once, and now we’re _ dating _ . Those are _ complete _ polar opposites. And I’m so happy all this happened, because I  _ love _ whatever this is, I love  _ you _ .” The words rolled off of his tongue, he meant every single one of them. 

His words left Bill’s mouth agape, his face turned into a darker shade of red, and Dipper could have sworn that he saw his eyes water the slightest bit. “Pinetree, I, uh, I…” He stuttered.

Dipper chuckled, “I guess that’s kind of cheesy, huh?”

Bill grabbed Dippers face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Dipper froze under him for a split second before he melted into the kiss. He snaked his arms around Bill’s waist. He tilted his head to get a better angle, a familiar warmth creeping onto his face.

Bill let out a happy sigh before parting from the kiss they shared, he trailed his thumb on Dipper’s chin, another familiar and reassuring sensation. “I love you too, Sapling. Don’t you forget that.” He uttered, still a little timid.

Dipper giggled as he stood up, he reached down to help Bill up too. “Come on, let’s get out of here,” He beckoned for Bill to follow him. He reached for his hand again, “Preferably as fast as possible.” He joked, even though it was mostly accurate to his feelings.

 

Many jumpscares and terrified screams later, they finally found the exit. They rushed out, their hearts still pounding. After what happened in that room Dipper felt a lot safer. He thought Bill did too. They laughed as they caught their breaths.

Dipper almost had a heart attack when he felt a heavy weight on his back. He would have if he didn’t hear Mabel yell out his name. He fixed his stance to avoid falling down before greeting Mabel with a shaky voice. She made some joke about him being murdered in there. They all talked about who got the most scared in there, however Dipper didn’t pay much attention, and it definitely didn’t have anything to do with him continuously looking over at Bill.

Mabel clapped her hands together, “Alright everyone!” She blurted out, her tone suddenly getting overly serious, “Time to  _ trick... or treat _ …” Her eyebrows furrowed and that challenging smirk rose on her face.

Mabel ushered them all back into the car. They all sat in the same places, but this time Bill leaned forward to be able to lazily put an arm around Dipper. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the short work, this was a little rushed.


End file.
